Doma Misadventures
by everfaraway
Summary: A series of misadventures featuring Raph, Allister & Valon


The Fox Returns

**Author: Unfortuately when I reloaded Rekindling Past Relationships, I lost the reviews to it. But I think there one requesting me to continue that series so this is it. Tiny mentions/bits of: sex, violence, prostitution & language. I own: Fox, Markov, Trixie. As always: 4 Sarah, who loves Valon as much as I do, if not more.**

_Italics: thoughts_ Norm: speech aloud

"Wake up."

"Nuh uhhh."

"I've got the dog with me."

"Ummm." Rapheal set the dog, a miniature dachshund called Trixie, on the bed.

"Wake him up girl." he told her. The tiny dog climbed onto Valon's back and walked along his spine until she stood between his shoulders. She grabbed a lock of his chestnut hair and pulled.

"Stop." he grumbled. She then walked back down his spine. The aussie slept in his jeans and whatever he wore under them. At the moment that was briefs, not boxers. Trixie grinned a dog grin, took the elastic band in her mouth, pulled it up and then releas-ed it. It hit his back was a loud pop the made Raph cringe. "That hurt damnit! I'm gonna kill your dog Raph!" he shouted, as Trixie ran like a bat out of hell from the room.

Allister glanced up as Trixie hurtled into sight for a split second and then catapulted into the living room. "What's her problem?" he muttered.

"Valon swore to murder her." Raph told him.

"Why?" he asked, sipping a cup of coffee.

The blonde raised an eyebrow that said, "You know exactly why."

"Did she piss on him this time?" the red head joked.

"No she pulled the waistband of his briefs up and left it go." he laughed.

"Trixie come here girl." the other man giggled. The tiny dog's head appeared around the doorway. She was small but far from stupid. "Come here." he said again, holding out a piece of jerky. Her tail wagged as she raced into the kitchen to take the piece of jerky. Raph & Allister both looked up their little brother appeared in the doorway.

"Where's the bloody dog?" Valon said. He glared at her as she walked by.

Several hours later Valon sighed as he had to pause for yet another red light. "I'm hitting every bloody one in town." he muttered. Another motorcycle pulled up two lanes to his left. The Harley was dark blue, much louder and bulkier than his own Yamaha. As nice as the bike was, it's rider held his attention more. It was a short, slender young woman with long legs and fire red hair that came halfway down her back. She was dressed in leather pants that rested low on her hips, a denim tank top, leather jacket, gloves and ankle high boots. Turning her eyes in his direction, she inspected him and his bike before lifting a leather clad hand in greeting. He nodded then suddenly reconized the young woman. _"Bloody hell, it's Allister's ex. The one who ran off and left him." _he thought, turning his attention away from her. The light turned green, allowing him to go right and head for home. "Gotta tell Raph, he'll know what to do. He always does." he whispered.

_"That was a cute one."_ Fox smirked as the brunette on the Yamaha rode off. "A brunette on a Yamaha. Sounds familiar." she muttered as she pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. There was plenty of cars around and lots of people, mostly teens hanging around. A few heads turned as the red head stopped the engine and went inside. Her long red hair and long legs earned her a few wolf whistles during the short time she spent inside. She didn't notice, too busy trying to remember where she had seen the brunette. _"I would have remembered that too short shirt."_ she thought; his shirt had stopped an inch from the top of his jeans. Then it came to her: an ex had told her about an aussie who he had once known and shown her a picture. _"Messy brown hair, I guess. Blue eyes, maybe. Jeans, goggles, boots: yeah. Yellow Yamaha: definitely. Now how about a name?" _she thought.

Digging deeper and taking a sip of her soda, Fox found it. "Valon, he was a co-worker of Allister's." she said. She smiled at the thought of the red head. He had been a decent guy: caring, funny and good in bed, even if he had a short temper at times, some quirks and a past he couldn't quite let go of. Despite the fact that she had warned herself not to, she had gotten close to the femine young man. It was painful to think of exactly how broken hearted he must have been when she left suddenly like she had.

_"Damn that Markov." _she thought. Markov had intimidated and bullied her father for years, even before she had been born. Her mother had been one of the Russian man's whores, as he called them. They were all actually daughters of men who he bullied and under the threat of violence againest their families, they were forced to sleep with Markov's business partners. She had been born in Yukislovia but had lived most of her life in America. Now that she was grown, Markov seemed intent upon hunting her down so that he could either: A) intimidate and bully her or B) make her be one of his whores like her mother. But with her parents dead and no friends or family, there was no one he could threaten. She had slipped from under Markov's radar and had hid away in Europe. It was then that she met Allister, who didn't care if she kept her past to herself. Unfortunately Markov found her after a time. She agreed to go with him to America and they left but by luck and cleverness, she snuck away to Japan.

Raph looked up as Valon entered his bedroom. The austrialian shot a glance into the hall before he asked, "Allister in?"

"He's in the basement doing laundry." he told him.

"I've got something to tell you, but you can't tell him." Valon whispered.

The blonde turned his chair to face him and said, "Alright."

"Remember his ex-girl? Fox?" he asked.

"The one who left him for another man and the US." Rapheal said.

"I saw her or a girl who looked just like her while I was out riding." Valon told him. One of the blonde's eyebrows raised at what he was sensing from the aussie.

His own talent allowed him to sense people and also their emotions, as he had recently discovered. "Why are you so worried, scared and angry?" he asked.

"I'm worried about how he'll react if it is her, scared that he'll leave us for her and mad 'cuz she just left him like she did. It broke his heart Raph." Valon told him.

"I know and I understand. Don't tell Allister any of this." the blonde said, patting the brunette's head. Valon hated for the red head to do that, but didn't mind it from him.

"Thanks." he whispered. After he left, Rapheal leaned back in his chair.

"I hope we're doing the right thing." he said as Trixie cocked her head. His two brothers knew his past well & he had no secrets from them. They, on the otherhand, had yet to fully come out about their own pasts. He sighed heavily & picked up their tiny dog. "I need a second opinion Trix. Should we tell Allister?" he asked. She put her paws on his huge chest & licked his chin. She didn't understand why her blonde & brunette owners were worried or why it should be kept from the red head. "I guess not." he muttered.

**Author: I have had quite a few dachshunds/doxies & I think they're funny. They are also very good at waking you up in the mornings. I also thought it might cute for the Doma boys to have a tiny dog. R&R. If you left the review for Rekindling Past Relationships asking me to continue it, plz tell me. Between work, home, & Artic Wolf, I have lil spare time to write, but I deliver when I can.**


End file.
